


Kinktober Pernico/Percico 2019

by Accohen



Series: kinktober [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Percico - Freeform, Sex, pernico - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accohen/pseuds/Accohen
Summary: Sejam bem-vindos ao Kinktober Percico/Pernico 2019! Aqui serão postados capítulos que podem ou não ter ligação um com o outro.





	1. Chapter 1

Mais uma vez, sejam bem vindos. Esse é o post de abertura e de apresentação dos prompts. Como eu já disse, fiquem a vontade para pegar quantos quiserem. No fim da pagina tem a fonte de onde eu tirei minha inspiração. Também vai ter o link para os prompts em jpg no meu blog.

Boa escrita!

**Indice de Prompts:**

1.Teasing | Hair pulling | punishment | Breakup Buddies | Dog+ghost

2\. Vampire| Orgasm Delay | Nicknames | Chains | aftercare

3.Nightmares |Cinderella | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic) | Marathon sex | Sleepy/morning sex 

4\. Orgasm Denial | Hotel/Motel Sex | Unrequited Love | Licking | Virgin

5.Paradise | Breeding Mount /Immobilization | Power Difference/Authority | Fisting (Consensual) | The truth untold

6\. Size Difference | First time | teacher/student | Collaring | Dragon

7\. Rimming | Monsters | Anal Sex | Bodyswap | Priest/Demon

8\. Rough Sex | College AU | Drunk/High Sex | Seduction | Begging

9\. SOUL sex | Fucking Machine | Petplay | Kiss | Aftercare

10\. Overstimulation | Size Queen | Maid/Butler | Master/Mistress | Office/Workplace 

11\. Sadism/Masochism | Smiles/Laughter | cock warming | Degradation | body swap

12\. Master/Slave | Mutual Masturbation | Mirrors | Brat Taming | Sex Toys Filming | Dom/Sub

13\. Heat Cycle | Cuddles | Anonymous Sex | Medical Play | Prostitution

14\. Sensory Deprivation | Surprise sex | Blackmail | Grinding | Werewolf

15\. Role Reversal | The God-man | Mundane/BasicAU | Angst | A spell

16\. Daddy/Mommy Kink | Dacryphilia/Crying | Paddling | Shy | Praise Kink 

17\. Enemies | Fantasy/Magic AU | Gagging | Biting | Co-Dependency | 

18\. Massage | Collar/Leash | Hypnosis/Mind Control | The prince| Reluctant Sex

19\. Magic shop | Humiliation | Clothed/Naked | Accidental Stimulation | Against A Wall

20\. Oral | Plugs | Aphrodisiac/Sex Pollen | Flowers | Divination

21\. Hospital | A/B/O | Pure vs. Corrupted | Spanking | Dirty Talk

22\. Choking | Glory Hole | Furious | Cross-Dressing | Lonelyness

23.The hunter /Underwater | Knotting | Breathplay | Upskirt Sex | Domesticity 

24\. Objectification | Eyefuck | Age Difference | Fuck Or Die | Cuckholding

25\. Bulges | Jealousy/Possessiveness | Face-Fucking/Deep Throat | Power Bottom | The angel

26\. The Dumbest AU You Can Think Of | Fighting to Fucking | Love/Hate Relationship | Striptease | Ice cubes

27\. Edging | Sounding | Cockwarming | fluff panties | zombie

28\. Sexual Frustration | Soft Dom/Coaching | Painplay | Pregnancy | childhood

29\. Unhealthy Relationship | Power Play | Military Kink | Arguing | Bruises 

30\. Sex Toys | Dubious Consent | Size Kink | Lingerie/Sexy Clothes | Shower

31\. Scent | Mirror | Lap Dances | Public/Getting Caught | sword

**Fonte:**

[https://sparksreactor.tumblr.com/post/151067846307/kinktober](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://sparksreactor.tumblr.com/post/151067846307/kinktober)  
  
[https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/187199138794/kinktober-2019](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/post/187199138794/kinktober-2019)  
  
[https://multifandomfix.tumblr.com/post/187051027166/kinktober-2019-send-requests](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://multifandomfix.tumblr.com/post/187051027166/kinktober-2019-send-requests)  
  
[https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187148061333/kinktober-2019-prompt-list-undertale](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://vexy-sins.tumblr.com/post/187148061333/kinktober-2019-prompt-list-undertale)  
  
[https://ruckystarnes.tumblr.com/post/187168244162/i-know-i-still-have-my-summer-au-challenge-going](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://ruckystarnes.tumblr.com/post/187168244162/i-know-i-still-have-my-summer-au-challenge-going)  
  
[https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com/post/185818067997/knktober-2019](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://galactiktwink.tumblr.com/post/185818067997/knktober-2019)  
  
[https://pikosy.com/media/831406781188480069](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://pikosy.com/media/831406781188480069)  
  
  
  
** Blog Link:** [https://a-garota-que-escreve.blogspot.com/2019/08/kinktober-2019.html](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/link?l=https://a-garota-que-escreve.blogspot.com/2019/08/kinktober-2019.html)


	2. amásio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olha eu aqui de novo. Sei que já comecei um projeto, mas decidi fazer esse também, porém da forma certa.  
Ele será feito durante o ano, quando eu tive inspiração, sem prazo de termino, ok?  
Agora, desejo uma boa leitura.^^
> 
> 1.Teasing | Hair pulling | punishment | Breakup Buddies | Dog+ghost

> _amásio_  
substantivo masculino
> 
> *indivíduo amancebado, amigado; amante.
> 
> *Indivíduo amasiado, que mantém um relacionamento com outra pessoa sem ser casado com ela; amante, amancebado.

Nico gemeu e curvou a coluna quando Percy puxou seu cabelo, o forçando a encará-lo, tornando a doce tortura ainda mais excitante. O que ele podia dizer? Adorava quando Percy e Annabeth decidiam dar um “tempo”, o que acontecia com mais frequência do que seria saudável.

De verdade, era bom pra todo mundo. Percy podia dar as escapadinhas que ele tanto gostava, Annabeth conseguia tempo para ela própria desestressar longe do namorado e Nico? Ah, Nico tinha a atenção de Percy para ele. Mas, não se enganem, Nico não era mais aquele garotinho encantado pelo herói, não senhor, agora ele tinha crescido, criado suas próprias aventuras e superado a queda que tinha por Percy há tempos atrás, sim, ele tinha, e agora que eles eram adultos e responsáveis pelo destino deles, eram os melhores amigos que alguém poderia precisar, o melhor tipo de amigos, é claro, a amizade deles era tão forte e verdadeira que… que… ah! que não havia qualquer barreira entre eles, segredos, namoradas ou… hmmm… ou roupas, especialmente roupas, apenas um pedaço de silicone que geralmente ia em uma parte bem estratégica do corpo de Percy e algum lubrificante para facilitar o processo. 

Tudo sempre parecia começaram com um “Ei, Nico, você quer fazer alguma coisa? Um filme?” Percy iria dizer isso com a maior cara de inocente que Nico já tinha visto. E Nico jurava, achava que dessa vez Percy mal tinha esperado um dia do término com Annabeth e já foi batendo em sua porta, com uma mochila no ombro e tudo, entrando sem ser convidado. Foi nesse momento que Nico olhou para o canto da sala, vendo Sra. O'Leary dormir tranquila, ela nos últimos anos preferindo ficar invisível aos olhos humanos, mas mesmo assim não era certo fazê-la ver esse tipo de coisa.

— Percy. — Ele disse, cansado. Durante aquela tarde teve que lidar com um monstro que havia se soltado no centro da cidade; quem o via achava que ele estava tentando controlar um cachorro bem grande, mas na realidade, era um dos cães infernais mais gigantescos que ele já tinha visto.

— Niccolas. — Percy disse de volta, e sorriu de lado para ele. Nico se virou rapidamente para a porta e a trancou, ele também jurava que Percy não costumava sorrir para ele dessa forma, ou para qualquer pessoa, e ponto.

— Você disse um filme? — Nico desconversou, e bocejando, andou em direção a sala de estar, ligando a televisão. — O que você quer ver? Já saiu o novo John Wick.

— Claro. — Percy respondeu, entrando na sala. Nico observou Percy colocar a mochila no chão e se sentar ao lado, juntinho dele. Mas dessa vez, não seria tão fácil.— Primeiro eu quero meu abraço.

— Acho que você já tem abraços o suficiente.

— Eu não tenho o seu.

— Annabeth sabe que você está aqui? — Nico se virou para Percy no sofá e o viu dar de ombros. O que significava que Percy sabia a resposta e não queria falar, e pior ainda, significava que Annabeth também sabia.

Isso era tão errado que Nico nem sabia o que fazer, porque era ele quem tinha começado com isso. Sabe, ele nunca foi muito fixado nas pessoas. Ele costumava ter conhecidos e uns poucos amigos que cabiam na palma da mão, já ter um namorado ou alguém que estivesse disposto a transar com ele regularmente era algo novo e estranho. Por isso, quando ele teve a oportunidade de tirar aquilo de dentro dele, Nico agarrou com dentes e unhas. Então, quando ele diz que sua queda tinha passado, era porque ela tinha passado e se transformando em algo real e tangível, se fincando a ele mais firme do que antes. E de alguma forma, ele não era o único que tinha mudado, Percy parecia ter do dia para a noite, mostrado um lado que ele nunca pensou em conhecer.

Percy se aproximou mais dele e envolveu seu rosto nas duas mãos grandes e calosas.

— Percy. — Ele suspirou. — Eu não gosto de ficar por trás das costas dos outros.

— Só um. Só unzinho? Do jeito que você mais gosta.

Nico suspirou novamente e se deixou ler, se arrepiando a medida que Percy se aproximava mais. Mas, aquilo… aquilo não era um abraço, não mesmo, era algo mais parecido com um… com um… enlaçamento ou junção de dois corpos. Percy o segurou pela nuca, afundou os dedos em seus cabelos e o puxou para ele, o fazendo se sentar no colo de Percy, sendo rodeado pelas mãos de Percy, o corpo musculoso se prensando com ele e a boca finalmente se encostou a ele. Um beijo não deveria ser capaz de provocar tantas reações, não deveria, apenas aquele roçar de lábios e línguas que finalmente se encontravam. Embora não fosse mágico, como nos contos de fadas, era… era um outro tipo de mágica, intenso e exigente, que o esquentava de dentro para fora, especialmente quando Percy fazia questão guiar o beijo, o segurando pela cabeça e o mantendo preso, buscando a ângulo perfeito para que suas línguas finalmente se tocassem.

E foi assim, sem fôlego e gemendo, que Nico ficou quando Percy separou suas bocas, roçando seus lábios juntos uma última vez antes de o colocar sentando no sofá, onde ele antes estava. Por um momento, Nico não entendeu o que acontecia. Ele piscou atordoado, sentindo falta de Percy e no seguinte Percy pegava o controle e escolhia o filme na televisão com um sorriso tão satisfeito e bonito que tudo o que Nico pode fazer foi olhar para Percy, se sentindo meio nas nuvens e meio irritado. Que dizer, ele se sentiria irritado se fosse possível, se ele não estivesse tão distraído com o problema entre suas pernas.

— Eu coloquei o senhor do anéis, eu sei que você gosta. — Percy disse, tentando chamar sua atenção.

— Seu imbecil. — Foi tudo o que ele disse. Percy gargalhou a seu lado e de fato, senhor dos anéis começava a passar na TV. Ele nem sabia mais, só sabia que estava excitado e que estava tão cansado que poderia dormir naquele segundo. 

Nico achava que era o que tinha acontecido se fosse pelo toque gentil em seu rosto e a expressão preocupada quando pôde enfim abrir os olhos. 

— Nico, você pode me ouvir?

— Hmmhm. — Ele murmurou, se sentindo leve. — Cama.

Ele se sentiu sendo levantado do sofá e o mundo girou em seguida, e só quando Percy segurou em sua cabeça, o fazendo se encostar nos ombros dele que a tontura sumiu. Logo em seguida, foi colocado em sua cama e coberto gentilmente, mas seu Percy tinha sumido, o que o fez abrir os olhos.

— Cama. — Ele repetiu, estendendo os braços, vendo Percy dessa vez sorrir de forma diferente, todo benevolente e apreensivo. — Agora.

— Eu pensei que você tivesse desmaiado.

— Cama. — Ele repetiu e continuou encarando Percy, quase caindo no sono, até que Percy começou a tirar o tênis e as meias. — Roupas também.

Isso fez Percy gargalhar e balançar a cabeça, mas ele fez, devagar e sem pressa, dando um showzinho para ele, até que Percy deslizou a cueca para baixo e a deixou cair no chão, se aproximando e deitando na cama, encaixadinho a suas costas.

— Dormir.

— O senhor que manda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eles não são fofos?
> 
> Obrigada por ler.


	3. amásio, parte II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olá, como vão todos? Aqui está mais um capítulo, continuação direta do capítulo anterior.  
Boa leitura.
> 
> Prompt: 2. Vampire | Orgasm Delay | Nicknames | Chains | aftercare

— Nico, bebê. — Ele ouviu Percy o chamando. 

Não deveria nem ter passado algumas horas desde que fechou os olhos e tudo o que ele queria fazer era dormir, só mais cinco muitos. Então, ele murmurou, reclamando e encontrou o ombro de Percy no escuro, e se segurando a ele, encontrou o corpo grande entre suas pernas, sob ele, em cima dele, ao redor dele e… ah… ele se remexeu, arfando, e encontrou a fonte de seu… de seu sonho molhado. 

— Hmmm… — Suspirou, abrindo mais as pernas, e relaxou contra a cama, se sentindo sem ar por um instante, instante esse que qualquer movimento foi cessado, logo em seguida sendo substituído pelo prazer que os dedos de Percy traziam a ele. Percy voltou a massagear sua entrada suavemente e beijou suas coxas, as mordendo, e inseriu três dedos, os deslizando lentamente para dentro e o fazendo sentir cada centímetro entrando, o abrindo um pouco mais a cada giro e pressão aplicada. 

Ele, ah! Ele não entendia o que fazia Percy agir dessa forma tão apressada, tão intensa, ele não sabia o que fazia Percy dia após dia voltar para a cama dele, quando Nico sabia que Annabeth estava esperando por ele. 

— Anjo. — Percy o chamou novamente, bem ao pé de seu ouvido, e Nico se sentiu estremecer, o orgasmo crescendo e crescendo até que Percy parou seus movimentos novamente, segurando em sua cintura e o trazendo para baixo e para mais perto, levantando suas pernas e quase o dobrando no meio. — Meu bebê vai continuar me ignorando? Eu não vou te deixar gozar até você olhar para mim.

— Percy... — Ele murmurou baixinho, fazendo força para abrir os olhos. Estava tão cansado que não tinha energia nem para mover um dedo.

— Ah, aqui está ele, hhmm? Você quer gozar? Gozar comigo dentro de você?

— Hmmhmm. — Murmurou ele, contente. Nico tentou mover as pernas, e quando Percy viu que ele não conseguia, Percy as moveu ele mesmo, as enrolando em volta de sua cintura.

— Melhor?

— Hm.

— E agora? 

Nico jogou a cabeça para trás e guinchou, fincando as unhas nas costas de Percy. A cabeça gorda tentava passar pela abertura apertada, ele jurava, cada vez que eles faziam isso parecia a primeira, como podia ele ainda… ele ainda… ah! Percy se forçou para a frente, grunhindo e ela finalmente entrou com um poop molhado, parando logo em seguida. Nico ficou daquele jeito por alguns momentos, sentindo o mundo girar e latejar e doer tão gostoso que ele nunca poderia explicar, ele apenas ficou suspendido e tão excitado que não se sentia capaz de fazer mais do que respirar fundo.

— Nico, bebê. Eu--eu posso?

— Hmmhmm. — Ele murmurou novamente e isso foi resposta o suficiente para Percy.

Percy pegou um impulso para trás, quase saindo para fora dele, e entrou com tudo, se forçou para dentro dele e ficou parado novamente quando chegou o fundo, abraçado contra ele tão forte que… ah… ele estava--...hmmmm, gemeu longamente, tremendo por completo.

— Você gozou? De verdade? — Percy perguntou em seu ouvido, se chacoalhando todo em risadas.

— Cansado. — Ele disse, bocejando e coçando os olhos.

Nico nem ligava para a zombaria de Percy, quando estava cansado Nico não tinha energia para nada e muito menos para um orgasmo decente. E Percy havia o preparado tão bem… ele bocejou novamente e sentiu Percy se afastando, o membro completamente ereto deslizando para fora dele.

— Não. Fica.

— Ficar? Nico, eu preciso--

— Continua.

— Eu não sabia que você tinha isso em você.

A verdade era que… era melhor deixar guardado o que não vinha ao caso.

Nico voltou a relaxar contra a cama, sentindo um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios e sorriu, feliz, ele era sortudo por ter a chance que dividir esse momento com alguém tão especial para ele. Ele nunca esperou que um dia pudesse ter isso, esse sentimento que aquecia seu peito e o confortava como nada mais poderia.

— Eu adoro ver esse sorriso no seu rosto. Quer me contar o motivo dele? — Percy disse, com um sorriso tão feliz quando o dele na voz, e os girou na cama até eles estarem de lado, um de frente para o outro.

— Você. Você é o meu motivo. 

Nico teve que abrir os olhos para ver a reação de Percy, e o que ele viu, não decepcionou. Um sorriso maior ainda se alastrou no rosto de Percy, seus olhos verdes brilhando tão vivos que essa imagem roubou seu ar como sexo ou coisa alguma seria capaz. 

— Você sabe que eu te amo, certo? — Nico completou, levando a mão ao rosto de Percy, a barba começando a crescer e pinicando seus dedos suavemente. — Eu sempre amei.

Percy mordeu os lábios e acenou, parecendo engolir em seco.

— Eu não tenho certeza.

— Você não tem? — Nico franziu a testa, tentando entender. Percy não gostava dele ou...

— Do que isso significa, pra gente, pros nossos pais, nossos amigos, nossa vida. — Percy completou

— Oh. — Ele disse, entendendo. 

— Não! Não é isso. — Percy se apressou novamente. — Eu--eu te amo. É claro que eu amo. Como eu não poderia? Você é a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. E todos já sabem.

— Todos sabem?

— Todos que importam.

Percy deu de ombros e Nico piscou lentamente, tentando entender. Só ele que achava que estava cedo demais para esse tipo de conversa?

— O que todos exatamente sabem?

— Que nós estamos saindo? Em um compromisso? — Até Percy parecia não saber se era uma pergunta ou afirmação.

— Nós estamos?

— Annabeth acha que sim. Hazel e Reyna e Jason, também.

— Percy! — Ele reclamou, colocando a mão na testa que começava a latejar. — E você e Annabeth?

— Eu e Annabeth? Sei lá. — Percy deu de ombros, com um sorriso feliz no rosto. — Acho que acabou, mas não é nada oficial. Eu não lembro a ultima vez que eu encontrei com ela.

— Sexo? Beijo? Abraços? 

Percy negou e deu de ombros, o abraçando mais forte.

— Então, como…?

— A gente sempre se fala no telefone. 

Nico não disse nada a mais e continuou olhando para Percy, completamente confuso. Isso significava que eles estava namorando ou não? 

Percy apenas sorriu e o beijou longamente, o fazendo esquecer de tudo.

— E a propósito, na próxima vez me chama.

— Te chamar? — Ele disse, depois de recuperar o fôlego.

— Na próxima vez que aparecer um monstro mitológico imortal e feroz, eu espero que você me avise. Eu, seu namorado, me preocupo. 

— Isso é o que você diz. — Nico fechou os olhos, sentindo Percy acariciar seus cabelos e se deixou relaxar, sua consciência se dispersando lentamente.

Isso, só o tempo poderia dizer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por ler^^


End file.
